My LOTR Story
by questionmarkroshan
Summary: This story is all about Pandora, the fellowship finds her and the story emerges from there, there is a bit of romance, i couldn't help myself but it takes awhile to get there.
1. A new Recruit

The sun had just barely grazed the top of the trees as there was a rustle in the bushes, Aragorn slowly made his way towards the bushes, he raised a finger to his lips to tell the rest of the fellowship to remain quiet, then he reached into the bushes and pulled, a flash of dark brown shot out and was pinned to the ground. It was a girl. She had long dark brown hair down to her mid-back and her cheeks were hollow with hunger. Had it not been for her eyes you would presume that she was dead her big hazel eyes sparkled and darted from side to side in complete fear.

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded, pulling his sword to her throat.

"Pandora," she answered in a surprisingly firm voice, " Now, may I ask, who are you?"

"That should be of no concern to you," Boromir stated, "As you are in no state to be asking questions."

"Unless you work for Saruman then I we no enemy to you, does that answer your question Pandora?" asked Legolas.

"It will do well for now, now may I ask since we have established that we are not enemies to each other to please remove your sword." Pandora asked.

As Aragorn removed his sword her hair was brushed away to reveal an ear, a pointed ear. As Legolas stared in wonder Pandora quickly realized what had just happened and quickly put her hair back in front of her ear.

"Do not hide you true nature, for I am a friend," Legolas said, then he stepped forward and helped her up, she was practically weightless, "Now what has befallen on you to have put you in such a state?"

"I am being chased and will give you no farther detail than that, now you seem to know much more about me than I know about you, tell me, at the very least, what your names are and your purpose in these dreaded woods?" she replied.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir son of Denethor, Samwise Gamgee, Frodo Baggins, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Gandalf the Grey, and Gimli son of Gloin," he pointed to them each in turn, "and our purpose is to destroy Sauron's one ring."

Pandora's eyes widened, as did all the eyes of the members of the fellowship as Legolas told Pandora of their secret purpose, Aragon was the most shocked and brought Legolas over to the side.

"What have you done? How do you know you can trust this, this, wanderer, we have no recollection of her past, she could be a spy for all we know!" Aragorn spat out at Legolas.

"We may not know her past but I know we can trust her." Legolas replied, a spark in his eyes.

Aragorn's face softened.

"Very well, she can come but one wrong move and she's gone for good."

"You may accompany us if you wish," Aragon said as he turned to face Pandora, "But I hope you can cover a lot of ground."

With that, the fellowship slowly made their way closer and closer to Mordor.


	2. The Mountains are nigh

Pandora was sitting alone at the very edge of the camp, her eyes were full of sorrow and her hollow cheeks were more defined from the light of the fire setting a light glow across her face. Legolas sat up and walked over to her, he sat down next to her, her supper lay untouched on the ground.

"You dislike Sam's cooking?" Legolas asked.

"Oh no I'm sure its wonderful I'm just not in the mood for anything in my stomach just yet." She replied quietly.

"Something troubles you." He stated.

"Yes"

"That wasn't a question, I can see it in your eyes"

"It's nice to have someone of my own race to talk to."

"You're avoiding the question."

"You're friends don't trust me."

"Would you trust a complete stranger?"

"I'm trusting you."

"You still haven't answered."

"Unless you prove me wrong I don't think I ever will."

"Alright then, where is your family?"

"Dead."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care, I never knew them, I don't even know for sure if they are dead it is just what I have been told. No one thinks I can handle it, I see it in their eyes."

"Who is chasing you?"

"It's irrelevant."

"I think we deserve to know who's chasing you as you are traveling with us and we would like to know who is following us."

Pandora just stared into space and averted his poring gaze. Watching this was Boromir and Aragorn.

"I don't trust that elf, she will be the death of us all!" Aragorn said to Boromir.

"I suppose its only natural, he hasn't seen one of his own kind since Rivendell." Boromir replied.

"Perhaps you are right, but we mustn't panic for the mountains come into sight and we will need all of our strength for when we get there." Aragorn stated with an edge to his voice.

"Aye." said Boromir.


End file.
